Imposter
by AnimatedFairytail
Summary: Naruto is attacked, and then.. impersonated? Imposter Naruto then attacks Sasuke!


_**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot chapter!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Fairy-sensei does not own Naruto! All rights reserved to Kishimoto-sama! (This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 was still together-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and all the genin are only 12) So, without further ado, let's start!**_

 _ **IMPOSTER**_

It was a regular day in Konohagakure, A pink-haired female was standing on a bridge, leaning on the red frame. She was with two boys, one pale boy with blackish-blue hair and the other with sunshine yellow hair and a neon orange jump-suit. This was Team 7. "Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei! If I knew he was going to be late, I would have stayed home and finished my ramen!" The orange jump-suit child cried. "Shut up, Naruto. Your such a annoyance" The pale boy addressed the now named Naruto. "Shut up! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at the pale boy. "Naruto! Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired girl, Sakura, shrieked at the kitsune, hitting him on the head. "Owww, You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme started it anyways!" Naruto pouted. Before Sakura could hit him again for the comment, there lazy sensei poofed in, "YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, "So sorry, but a black cat walked in front of me, so I had to take the long way round" The jonin explained calmly, "LIAR!" They yelled together again. Sasuke could only sigh at his teammates childish behavior. "Alright guys, I got a B-rank mission from the Hokage to protect a rice trader." Kakashi said, walking in front of his students, "go home and pack, we'll meet at the gate in half an hour." Once he finished his sentence, he disappeared. Each team member glanced at each other, before walking there separate ways.

X~X~X~X~Naruto's P.O.V~X~X~X~X

For some reason, I felt un-easy. _"I'm just paranoid'_ I though, trying to shake the feeling as I walked up the steps leading to my apartment. I reach into my pocket searching for my keys when a glass-shattering noise sounded inside, I reach my hand out, turning the nob of my apartments door, slowly, I open it all the way. Cautiously, I step inside. Looking around I notice it was trashed, almost as if whoever was here was looking for something or **someone.** Before I could determine what the shattering noise was, a cloth was placed on my mouth, and a strong, rough hand caught both of my wrists behind my back. My consciousness slowly started to fade before I could even struggle, and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Mustering all my remaining strength, I looked up to see-.

X~X~X~X~ Normal P.O.V.~X~X~X~X

"ARGH! Where the hell is Naruto?! For once he's later than Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in frustration, pulling on her pink locks. "Hn" Sasuke replied, trying to hide his annoyance as well, "Sorry Guys! I bumped into Iruka-sensei on my way here, and I stopped to talk to him" Naruto yelled running, towards the group. "Baka!" Sakura shrieked, hitting him on the head. "Ahem, now that everyone's here, let's get going, were going to meet the rice trader in the land of waves before heading over to Suna." Kakashi explained, starting to walk towards the large gates.

After traveling all day, Team 7 decides to set up camp and rest before setting out in the morning. After setting up the tents, they went to sleep, Sakura in one, Kakashi in the other and Sasuke and Naruto together in the last one. Of course, one would have the stay up guarding the camp, Kakashi had volunteered but Naruto insisted on guarding first instead. Unbeknownst to all, as soon as all the lights went out, Naruto's cheerful smile turned sinister. Slowly, He stood up, approaching the tent Sasuke was sleeping in, pulling out a cloth from his pocket.

Naruto un-zipped the tents front, silently stepping in, before closing it again. Walking over to the sleeping form, he moved Sasuke's kunai pouch away from him, putting it on the other side of the tent. Swiftly, he straddled the sleeping teen before placing the drug-filled cloth on his mouth and nose.

X~X~X~X~ Sasuke's P.O.V. ~X~X~X~X

My eyes snapped open to a strange and intoxicating smell, as well as some weight on my abdomen. Strangely enough, my vision never focused, all I could see was an orange and blond blob on top of me. _'Naruto'_ Instinkly, I start struggling, only for Naruto's legs to trap my arms by my side. I could feel that I was on the verge of losing consciousness. Looking around, I try to find my pouch filled with my kunai and other various ninja tools, only to see that it had been moved from beside me, to the other side of the tent. I look up at Naruto, my struggling stopping, I take in his features. Instead of his golden-tanned skin, chalk-white could be seen. His usually spiky hair lay flat and matted. But, the biggest difference Sasuke saw before losing all consciousness was the wicked smile on his face, revealing sharp fangs as well as the blood red eyes with red cracked outlines surrounding it.(1) _'Help... Kakashi, Sakura...'_ No one heard his calls for help.

1- Just search up 'Tokyo Ghoul Eyes' And you'll know what eyes I was talking about.

Thank you so much for reading please tell me if you want me to continue this, Also sorry for the delay I writing 'Uzumaki of Akatsuki' School is being a pain in the ass. This story has no **BETA,** so sorry for spelling mistakes.

=OWARI=


End file.
